brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Trip to Mars
| season = 2 | number = 11 | prod code = 2RAG13 | writer = Josh Weinstein | director = Sueng Cha | airdate = November 12, 2013 | image = File:1456737_449855108459397_962802245_n.jpg | previous = Scared Straight | next = My Favorite Bear }} is season 2's 11th episode of Brickleberry, making this the 21st episode overall. Synopsis A mission to Mars finds the rangers playing an important role, but it requires the park's native inhabitants to be kicked off their land. After Steve gets covered in mud and branches, he is passed off as an alien. Meanwhile, Malloy ends up leading the displaced natives to the Hazelhurst Mega Mall. Plot TBA Quotes *'Dr. Kurt Thoreau': (about Ethel) And who is this fetching creature? *'Malloy': Did you say "fetching" or "felching"? *'Dr. Kurt Thoreau': (to Ethel) Do men with exceptional beards make your fish flaps foamy? *'Malloy': There is some really obscure racism in this town. *'Woody': Who am I kidding? 10:30 on Tuesday night. Nobody's watching this shit. Trivia *The entire intro for this episode is set at nighttime. It ends with a shooting star, or comet, passing by in the starry sky. *Steve can't count higher than 92. *Woody is a conspiracy theorist, who thinks the Government caused 9/11, tampers with the water supplies, and turned Anderson Cooper gay. *Woody has a baby nephew, as briefly revealed in a cutaway gag here. *Woody breaks the fourth wall when he complains how nobody watches their show given the hopelessly horrid timeslot (10:30 p.m. on Tuesdays). *Denzel makes a shout out to a bunch of his family members, including his mom, his cousin, Kenisha, and some other relatives named DeShawn, Burble, and Charles. *On Mars, there is a drawing of a penis in the sand. *During the credits, Dr. Kurt Thoreau does different takes with Ethel by ending his "Do men with exceptional beards make your" with three different sets of words. Cultural References *It's joked that Lane Bryant is a clothing store, for only fat women. *Woody says that Mt. Brickleberry is the highest mountain in the world. Ethel is quick to deny this, as this title goes to Mt. Everest. *Woody says that Anderson Coopers' homosexuality is caused by the U.S. Government. *The Tribal Chairman says "Bros Before Navajos", punning the phrase "Bros Before Hoes" and referencing to the Navajo Indian Tribe. *The Native Americans get Malloy a cinnabon from Cinnabon. *Malloy says he'll use every part of the cinnabon. This is a reference to how when Native Americans hunt animals, they make sure not to be wasteful and put every part of their bodies to good use. *The Native Americans paid for the cinnabon with a Discover Card. *An Indian makes an appearance, telling the Native Americans that they're "the bad kind of Indians". This is a reference to how Christopher Columbus got lost on his way to India and ended up in America, where he came across Native American people and started wrongfully calling them "Indians", causing this misnomer to become so popular, that even to this day, it still causes some confusion about the differences between Native Americans and Asian Indians. *SnuggZies are parodies on Snuggies. *The Mars landing is fake, which is a parody on the many conspiracy theories surrounding the falsehood of the moon landing. *A. Naut's "That's one small step for man" quote, is a direct copy of Neil Armstrong's quote, when he landed on the moon. *The Native Americans slaughter a mall Easter Bunny. *Malloy jokes that Panda Express serves people horse shit. **A gag just like this was used in the Paradise P.D. episode, "Parent Trap", where people were serving horse shit at Panda Express. *A woman in in search of a Peppridge Farm keeyask. *Malloy orders the Native Americans to attack "The Last Custard Stand". This is a reference to Custer's Last Stand, a historic incident, where General Custer was attacked and killed by the Hunkpapa tribe. **There is also a custard store called "Custard's Last Stand", which was named after Custer's Last Stand. This may have been part of this reference. *Woody, Denzel, Connie, and a military guy play Yahtzee. *Kirk Thorough named his penis the "U.S.S. Enter-Thighs" after the aircraft carrier, "U.S.S. Enterprise". **Denzel stupidly thought "Enterprise" was referring to the Star Trek vehicle, called "The Entirprize". Ironically, Denzel named his own penis "Hung So Low", a pun on Han Solo, which isn't even a character from Star Trek, but from Star Wars. *Kirk references to the movie E.T. and says that Steve the Martian will die from whatever E.T. died from. *Denzel's plan to save Steve has to do with Nightcrawler from The X-Men. *Dr. Kuzniak suspects that Steve has one of the face-huggers from the Alien franchise inside of him. *Barack Obama makes a cameo at the end of the episode. **When he appears for a more major role in "Obamascare", he looks and sounds completely different. *Woody tells the camera crew for the fake Mars landing that they'll be doing a production of "Backside Story", which is a pun on the musical, "Westside Story". *Kirk and Denzel reference to the show, "Betty White's Off Their Rockers". Denzel says he likes that show because it makes him laugh hard and get hard. Videos Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy